Christmas List
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: "Aren't you gonna kiss?" Carly asked. "Why would we?" "Well, in despite that you two were under a mistletoe, you'll grant each other's Christmas wish." Carly said with a smirk. SEDDIE Sam and Freddie, together with Carly made their Christmas List.


**Christmas List**

**by: Purple Madness**

**Summary: "Aren't you gonna kiss?" Carly asked. "Why would we?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison again. "Well, in despite that you two were under a mistletoe, you'll grant each other's Christmas wish." Carly said with a smirk. SEDDIE Sam and Freddie, together with Carly, made their Christmas List.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But I included it in my Christmas list! Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Well, we do have Christmas Miracle. I just wanna wake up, on Christmas day, with an e-mail saying that Dan gave me iCarly.  
Yeah... good luck with that.**

**a/N: Okay, here's a little Christmas special one-shot for you! I know that I should be doing my other story: Complicated Love, but people, I am stuck! I need a muse! Really! So bad! But I'll update that fic maybe...after Christmas day since I would be busy the next few days, I just squeezed this in my schedule 'cause it won't go out of my head.**

**This story just popped out of my head, so if you don't like it, I don't care. But it would be much appreciated if you write good reviews to me after reading.**

**Okay, here we go!**

**Wait! A reminder: there would be a cheesy scene in the end. Don't blame me if you got cheesed out, but I reminded you. (Do you know the meaning of 'cheesed out?' 'Cause honestly, I just made up that word.)

* * *

**

"Hey Carly, what cha doin'?" Sam asked as she entered the Shay apartment, as usual, without knocking and plopped down the couch.

"Nothing." Carly replied as she returned the cap of the pen she used. Sam didn't buy her answer, so she took the paper Carly was righting at.

"Christmas List?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. And it's not funny so stop laughing!" Sam obeyed.

"Well, it's better than letters to Santa."

"Uh huh. Me and Spencer always mail my dad a list we wanted for Christmas. And also, I'll make a list of gifts I need to buy for you guys."

"Aww… I wish I have that kind of dad that gives you whatever you want." Sam said.

"Well, not really whatever I want. He only chooses some of these."

"Well, what do you want for Christmas?" Sam asked as she scroll down on the paper. "A new pearpod?"

"Well, you dropped my in the bath tub!"

"How did it happen again?"

"You used it when you were taking a bath!"

"Whatever. Umm….let's see…. The new snow boots I saw in the mall. How would your dad know what kind of snow boots?"

"Well, I'll sent him a picture."

"Well, I think you should indicate the brand name."

"yeah. I'll do that… when we get back to the mall, since I forgot."

"Okay… The new channel purse.."

"I'll send him a picture too…"

"And the list goes on and on and on… Do you really need this things?"

"Well…. not really, but I want it, but not that bad."

"Okay… So, have you done a list of what you're going to give us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not yet fini—" Carly said as she took a piece of paper.

"Can I see it?" Sam said as she grabbed the paper out of Carly's hand. Carly tried to grab it back.

"Sam wait, no!" Carly yelled as she struggle in taking the paper from Sam. While struggling from Carly, Sam read the paper out loud.

"You're going to give Spencer a what?" Sam asked laughing.

"Well, he has hair issues!"

"Gibby: a new shirt."

"Yup."

"Well, it would be just a waste 'cause he'll just take it off."

"I guess…" Carly pause for a while. "Yeah… I might change that.."

"Okay. Hey, where's mine?"

"I haven't decided yet what I'm going to give to you and Freddie. How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"What are you going to give to Freddie?"

"Ugh… maybe some canned meat."

"You know, before he opens it, it's already empty." Carly said with a chuckle. "And I meant the can, not the gift wrapper."

"Yeah, well, who cares."

"Apparently, he does."

"So? Who cares?" Carly just rolled her eyes. Just then, the door flew open.

"Hey-lo!" Freddie greeted as he sat at the chair next to the couch putting down his laptop on the coffee table.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly greeted.

"Dork."

"Demon."

"Loser."

"Blo—"

"Okay enough!" Carly interrupted.

"So, what are you guys doin'?" Freddie asked.

"Well, Carly's making her Christmas List." Freddie snickered.

"Stop laughing!" Carly yelled. Freddie obeyed. "Hey, why don't you guys make one?"

"No thanks. I'm not good at listing things." Sam said.

"Come on Sam. It would be fun. I might grant some of your wishes." Carly smiled.

"Give me a pen and a paper." Sam commanded.

"Good girl." Carly handed her what she asked. Sam grabbed the pen and the paper and started writing "Here you go Freddie." She said as she stretched her arms out with a pen and paper in her hand to Freddie. Freddie stared at her. "Just for fun."

"Fine." Freddie grabbed the pen and paper and started writing. After a while the door burst open again.

"Hey kiddos!" Spencer greeted with shopping bags all over his hands.

"Hey Spencer!" they all greeted as they took a glance at him.

"What cha doin?" he asked in a sing a song voice as he closes the door with his foot.

"Making a Christmas list." Carly answered.

"Okay. Hey kids, I doughnuts!" he said as he waved the box of doughnuts in the air.

"Yay, food!" Sam jumped and ran to the kitchen like a 5 year old running towards Santa Claus giving gifts. She dropped her paper and pen on the table while Carly looked at it after.

"Let's see what Sam wants." She said then she examined the paper. "Top 10 things I wanted for Christmas." Carly started as she read the title.  
"Number 10: a new pair of my favourite converse shoes,  
9: pearpod (since I lost mine and I broke Carly's),  
8: burger steak,  
7: coupons for groovy smoothies(but not the thing Freddie received from T-bo),  
6: 10 boxes of fat cakes,  
5: a lot of ham,  
4: ribs( a lot of them)  
3: a year supply of bacon,  
2: fat shakes. Clearly she wanted fat shakes since it's in all capital letters." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, besides number 9 and 10, it's all food!" Freddie commented.

"Totally. This girl really loves food."

"What's number 1?" Freddie asked. Carly looked at the paper but raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know. She erased it. I could only understand…" she narrowed her eyes to look clearly at the paper. "Fr"

"Maybe it's fried chicken." Freddie guessed.

"Maybe." Then she turned around to the kitchen and found Sam stuffing doughnuts in her mouth. "Hey Sam! What's number 1?" but she was ignored since Sam was drowned in the sweet taste of those yummy doughnuts. "Ugh!" Carly turned around and looked at Freddie who was staring at his paper. "How about you?"

"What?"

"What's your Christmas List? Can I see it?" Carly said as she tried reach it but Freddie pulled it closer to him.

"No way." He protested.

"Why?"

"Because…" he said trying to make up an alibi.

"Because?"

"Because it's personal!"

"How?"

"Well—"

"Freddie, how could anyone grant your wishes if you won't show it?" Freddie looked down.

"Because I know that it won't be granted." He answered in a low voice.

"What? How come?"

"I don't know. I just won't. It's impossible."

"Come one it's Christmas! We have Christmas Miracle!" she said cheering her up.

"Yeah, whatever." He folded the paper and put it on his laptop, then closed it.

"Did you just put your paper in your laptop?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I do that a lot." He said as he stood up. "Hey, can I have some doughnuts?" he asked turning his head up to the kitchen.

"Sure!" Spencer yelled. Freddie stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Then he ate doughnuts with Sam and Spencer. Carly looked at them if they're paying attention to her, which they're not, then she opened Freddie's laptop and grabbed the piece of paper and closed it again. She looked again in the kitchen to look if anyone saw her, good thing, no one did.

Then, smiling mischievously, she unfolded the paper and read it. Her eyes widened when she saw the writings. At first she was shocked, then it was replaced with a smirk. And she took Sam's list. She stared at number 1, trying to figure it out, then after sometime, she finally understand it. She was about to squeal but managed to cover her mouth. She then looked at the kitchen again and saw Sam and Freddie fighting over the last doughnut while Spencer is happily eating his. She smiled on how cute they looked.

'I think I know what to get Sam and Freddie.' She thought. She smiled at her great plan.

"Hey kiddo, why are you smiling like that?" Spencer asked as he sat beside her on the couch. Carly snapped out of her trances when she realized her older brother was talking to her.

"Uh…uh… n-nothing." She stuttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She gave him a smile. "Hey, do you still got that mistletoe you used with your girlfriend yesterday?"

"Yeah. It's in my room."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Why?"

"Nothing…"

"Carly… are you trying to get a guy kiss you?"

"Oh gosh, Spencer! No! I am not that desperate!"

"Well, what are you going to do with it?"

"Oh… just to get some of my friends to stop hiding their feelings…" she said as she gazed at Sam and Freddie who was still fighting, but now, it's because Sam ate the whole doughnut after they've agreed to cut it into half and share it. Spencer looked at her little sister's direction and smirked.

"I see what you're pointing at.."

"So, you'll let me borrow it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll set it up at the studio. Don't let them go up there, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Carly stood up and ran into Spencer's room and took the mistletoe then ran upstairs to the studio.

Finally, Sam and Freddie stopped fighting. They noticed that Carly went upstairs.

"This argument is such a waste of time!" Sam yelled. "I'm out." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked since she was heading to the stairs.

"Anywhere away from that dork!" she yelled as she took a step on the stairs. Spencer ran up to her and pulled her towards the couch. "Spencer, what the heck?" Sam yelled.

"Spencer, that is so bad idea." Freddie said as he plopped down the couch.

"You can't go upstairs." Spencer said as he finally let go of Sam.

"Why not?" Sam asked as she dusted her clothes with her hands.

"Because… it is swarmed with bees." Spencer said.

"Bees?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… bees."

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. Why would I lie?" Spencer asked looking really guilty. Sam walked forward towards him.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Sam asked in a very scary tone that makes Spencer look even guiltier.

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

"Sam just drop it." Freddie said.

"You're not the boss of me." Sam said turning her head to Freddie.

"Sam, I was just—" Freddie tried to protest but was tired of getting into another argument with Sam. "Oh, what the heck. Just forget about it." Freddie said. Sam smirked.

"So, what's in the studio and why won't you want me to go upstairs?" Sam asked Spencer again.

"I told you, the studio is being swarmed by bees. Millions of millions of bees." Spencer repeated.

"Then why did you let Carly get up there? Would you like your sister to be eaten by bees? Millions of millions of bees?" Sam said, and now with a scarier voice.

"Don't you mean, stung?" Freddie butted in.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." Freddie said.

"Carly, Spencer's lying to me!" Sam yelled as she ran again towards the stairs.

"Sam wait!" Spencer yelled trying to follow her and stop her but it was too late. She was too fast. They were upstairs and Freddie was feeling left alone, so he also followed them.

* * *

"Sam!" Carly yelled when Sam burst in the studio. Sam looked back to see Spencer.

"Bees?" Sam asked. Spencer didn't answer. Sam rolled her eyes. "What are you hiding?" she asked Carly.

"Huh? What makes you think that I'm hiding something?" Carly asked.

"Shoosh. You Shay siblings are terrible at lying!" Sam said as she walked towards the purple bean bag near the prop car. Carly and Spencer gasped.

"Hurtful." they said unison with a hurt tone.

"Come on, you've gotta get used to it, 'cause you're getting it a lot." Sam snickered.

"So, where's the bees?" Freddie asked as he walked in the room.

"There are no bees." Sam stated as she sat at the purple bean bag.

"Okay. That was really obvious since Spencer is a bad liar." Freddie said as he sat at the blue bean bag beside the purple bean bag. Spencer gasped again.

"Hurtful."Spencer said again in the same tome he used earlier.

"Times 2 for you!" Carly added.

Carly and Spencer stared at them while smirking.

"Why are you guys staring at us like that?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison. Spencer pointed the ceiling using his lips while Carly pointed the ceiling with her index finger. Sam and Freddie looked up and saw a mistletoe. Hanging on the ceiling. Just above them. They looked at each other, and after a few seconds, realizing what was happening, they moved the bean bags in the opposite direction, away from the mistletoe and from each other.

"Come on you guys. You can't break the rule about mistletoes!" Carly said.

"What rule?" Sam asked.

"What mistletoe?" Freddie asked acting dumb.

"Guys! Stop being stubborn!" Carly scolded.

"Why?" they asked in unison. "We aren't under the mistletoe!" they said again in unison.

"Well, you WERE before you moved away!" Carly said. "Guys, just one simple kiss." The both of them didn't move. "Ugh! You guys are so impossible!" Spencer just snickered behind them. "You think this is funny?" she asked Spencer.

"Well, kinda. It's funny 'cause your freaking out 'cause they won't kiss." Spencer said. "Good luck with them kiddo." He kissed his little sister's forehead then left. Carly looked back to Sam and Freddie. Sam was playing with her curls while Freddie was playing with his fingers.

"Well?" she asked her friends.

"Well what?" Sam asked.

"Aren't you gonna kiss?" Carly asked.

"Why would we?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison again. Sam glared at him.

"Well, in despite that you two were under a mistletoe, you'll grant each other's Christmas wish." Carly said with a smirk. She took out two pieces of paper out of his pocket and tossed it to them which landed near their feet. Carly placed her hands on her hips and smirked at them. Then she hopped out of the studio.

Sam and Freddie stared at the papers near their feet. Sam took a piece of paper from the floor and read it quickly. Freddie wasn't sure what are those papers are. So he slowly picked the other one. But before he could reach it, his collar was pulled.

Sam grabbed Freddie by the collar and kissed him forcefully but passionately. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds.

'Wow, I'm kissing Freddie Benson.' Sam thought.

'Wow, I'm kissing Samantha Puckett.' Freddie thought.'Please, don't pinch me. I don't wanna wake up from this dream.'

"Hey, your wish's granted." Sam whispered as showed the paper. Freddie took it and read it.

**All I want for Christmas: SAM**

Written in large, bold, chunky letters.

Freddie chuckled.

"Well, I think I already granted you're wish number 1." He whispered. Sam chuckled.

"Merry Christmas." They said in unison. They chuckled and kissed again.

* * *

**a/N: I warned you. Yeah, but not too cheesy huh? Okay, maybe a little... okay fine a lot!**

**Okay, so did you like it? Tell me through your reviews! Please! That's all I want from you! You really don't have to wrap me a present and mail it to me, here in my house, but I want receive to e-mails in my laptop with your reviews! Please. Just please, grant at least one thing on my list. I don't care if I won't get iCarly, 'cause that's too impossible.**

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Okay, maybe I was too desperate for reviews on the second paragraph of my author's note, so... review?**

So... I guess I'm done here. Here's the usual. As always. You know what I always write:

Peace, Love, Joy, Kisses,

Purple Madness

PS: Told ya it's the usual.

Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
